Episodio 43 (Dragon Ball Z)
|títuloES = Un par de bromistas |títuloHA = ¡Hemos reunido las esferas del dragón! ¡Ahora podremos revivir a Piccolo! |títuloEN = We have gathered the Dragon Balls!Now we can revive Piccolo! |títuloJA = そろったぞ神龍球！ピッコロさんも生き返る |títuloJAtraducido = Sorotta zo Doragon Boru! Pikkoro-san mo Ikikaeru |temporada = Saga Freezer |opening = Chala-Head-Cha-la |opening = CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA |ending = Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Power! |fechaJA = 20 de Febrero de 1990 |fechaEEUU = 27 de Mayo de 1997 |fechaES = Desconocido |fechaHA = México: 22 de marzo de 2017 (versión HD) |escritor = Akira Toriyama |adaptado = Original y capítulo 235 |director = Nishio Daisuke |animación = Uchiyama Masayuki |animación2 = }} es el cuadragésimo tercer episodio de Dragon Ball Z y el octavo episodio de la Saga de Freezer. Argumento Una cueva subterránea glacial, Krilin y Gohan proyectan rayos de energía de bajo nivel de sus palmas, descongelar el hielo alrededor de un atrapados Dragon Ball. Bulma se queja a Zaacro que se debe ser malo para su piel todo el aire frío y, a continuación, se da cuenta de que Zaacro es nada por verse. El deshielo completa, Krilin extrae el Dragon Ball del hielo, y todos los saludos, sin querer iniciar un derrumbe! Como dos figuras oscuras supervisar de forma remota, cede la palabra y el trío caen en una losa de hielo lleva hacia abajo de un pasaje resbaladizo. Krilin es capaz de dirigir un poco con una Kamehameha bien situado, pero las cifras misteriosas mantienen que sean condenados. Una bola de nieve gigante baja detrás del trío y comienza a rodar hacia ellos! En otros lugares, tratante de Vegeta examina el daño causado a la chaqueta blindado de Vegeta, preguntándose qué tipo de batalla podría haber hecho tales daños. Cuando se le preguntó, dice Vegeta que Freeza ya no es planetside, pero Kyui espera hablar con él. Vegeta responde que no tiene nada que decir a Kyui y camina sin tener a su Scouter. Goku se concentra en la mitad de los terrenos baldíos rocosas, a continuación, se enciende y levitates uno de los más grandes cantos rodados en una posición por encima de él mismo. Saltar hasta, destruye la roca, pero también perjudica a sí mismo tan mal que él no puede volver. La bola de nieve gigante gana terreno en Bulma, Krilin y Gohan y Bulma exige acción. Krilin y Gohan fuego explosiones en el techo, golpeando estalactitas sueltas que se encuentran en la ruta de la bola de nieve. Más bien que ralentizar, sin embargo, la bola de nieve rollos las espigas en sí mismo, convirtiéndolo en el más peligroso! Justo antes de que la bola de nieve alcanza les, deslice hacia fuera de la boca de la cueva — por un abismo enorme. Gracias a Gohan y técnica de Levitate de Tenshinhan, los tres logran levitar a la seguridad. Haciendo su camino hacia el último Dragon Ball, Krilin comienza a sentir dudas sobre algo, pero no puede ponerlo en palabras de Bulma. La pareja misteriosa seguir supervisando sus actividades, sigan por un camino de balizas. Mirando alrededor, Krilin da cuenta es la misma ruta que persiguieron el dinosaurio hacia abajo. Llegan a un lago, en el que el radar de Dragon dice es la ubicación de la última Dragón Ball. Saltos de Gohan, emocionados estar tan cerca de traer back Piccolo, cuando un invisible fuerza toma posesión de él! Él llama a Tenshinhan para obtener ayuda, y como él se apresura a la ayuda de Gohan, Raiti y Zaacro se muestran arriba, cada toma Bulma por un codo! Chi-Chi pilotos a sí misma y maestro Roshi en uno de los dirigibles de Bulma y finalmente encuentra la Goku herido, todavía puesta sobre el terreno. Maestro Roshi mentalmente regaña Goku por su comportamiento escandaloso. Vegeta hace su camino hacia abajo de un pasillo, planificación volver a la tierra para terminar el trabajo comenzó, cuando él se detiene por un humanoide de color púrpura, aspecto siluro — Cui, quien es reconocible como el Guerrero visto en recuerdo del BUN como el asesino de sus padres. Burla Vegeta acerca de ser golpeado tan mal, así como perder Nappa y Raditz. Vegeta pinceles le, pero Kyui tiene otras cosas para discutir. Él le dice a Vegeta que Freeza está enojado con él para atacar la tierra sin autorización, pero pasan por alto este incumplimiento del Protocolo ya que las acciones de Vegeta llevaron Freeza para informarse de las bolas de dragón. Freeza tiene la intención de utilizarlos para desear a sí mismo immortally de jóvenes y ya está en Namek de Planet lograr ese objetivo. Esto fue haber sido deseo de Vegeta así, pero después de Freeza obtiene su deseo concedido, planea acabar con la carrera Namekiana. Enfurecido, Vegeta agarra su Scouter y se dirige hacia su vaina de espacio. Él dispara para Namek de Planet a sí mismo, con la esperanza de obtener su deseo concedida antes de Freeza. Intenciones Raiti y del Zaacro son aún no está claras ya que la versión de Bulma y transforman en bestias rojos amenazantes. Krilin reconoce como las criaturas cuyas fotografías aparecieron en las paredes de la escalera que conduce hacia abajo en las ruinas. El paisaje también empieza a cambiar. Tras recordar los acontecimientos de los últimos días, Krilin se da cuenta de que su búsqueda completa de las bolas de Dragon estaba compuesta de uno ilusión tras otro. Incluso el Dragon Ball que mantuvo en su mano resultó para ser una piedra ordinaria. Finalmente capaz de ver las cosas como realmente son, descubre Gohan que se celebra en los tentáculos de varios monstruos marinos! Apresura a ayudar, pero obtiene enredado en los tentáculos de otro monstruo marino. Como el episodio cierra, Vegeta es bien en su camino hacia el planeta Namek, Goku es re-admitted en el hospital y la suerte de nuestros héroes en la falsa Namek Planet sigue siendo incierta. Lugares * Universo 7 ** Namek Falso Objetos * Esferas del Dragón Falsas Galería 800px-Lychee_and_zakkuro.jpg Véase también fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 043 en:A Friendly Surprise ca:Episodi 43 (BDZ) pt-br:Reunimos as Esferas do Dragão! Já podemos reviver Piccolo Categoría:Episodios escritos por Akira Toriyama Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball Z Categoría:Saga de Freezer